Episode 7809 (26th April 2017)
Plot At the Sexual Assault Referral Centre, Rhona has a shower and stares at her bruise covered body. In the café, Lydia overhears Lisa and Kerry discussing the cleaners walking out of the factory due to Nicola. Kerry and Lisa joke that one of the workers have recorded a song about Nicola but misplaced the CD somewhere in the factory. Priya isn't happy that Nell is staying at Holdgate Farm and is uncomfortable that she's around Amba. Priya tells Jai that Nell isn't his responsibility but Jai instructs Priya to stay with her for an hour until he gets back. Nell thanks Priya but decides to leave. The SOIT Officer brings Rhona a cup of tea and asks if she's ready to talk. She turns on the camera and informs Rhona that DC Osborne is in the next room monitoring the interview. She asks Rhona to tell her about the incident she came to report. Rhona tells the SOIT Officer "He raped Me!". Jai is surprised to find Lydia cleaning the factory so her offers the job on a permanent basis. Priya tells Jai that Nell heard them talking so she left. Adam and Ronnie joke about Lachlan driving at the Dingles pig sty as they walk into the pub. Victoria isn't pleased to see her husband laughing and joking and demands their wedding photo back. Victoria declares Adam has ruined her life and his own so decides to go into town to find a real man, causing Adam to walk out of the pub. When Adam leaves, Victoria admits to Rebecca that she really loves Adam. Rhona recalls her kiss with Paddy and how Pierce knew but didn't say anything. She explains he saw her wearing the necklace and pulled it off of her so she said she made a massive mistake. The SOIT Officer assures Rhona that none of this is her fault but Rhona decides to call a halt to the interview as she can't stand being looked with pity, adamant she isn't a victim. Rhona insists nobody can know about this but the SOIT Officer gives Rhona a card with her number on it anyway. Chrissie is angry with Lachlan but glad that Zak didn't call the police. She reminds her son that if he was caught, he would be sent straight back behind bars but Lachlan walks off. Chrissie is at her wits end and questions what she's going to do. Lawrence suggests a therapist or a counsellor. Ronnie pipes in that Lachlan is spoiled and has never had to earn anything in his life so doesn't know the value of anything. Lawrence vows to take the money for Zak out of Lachlan's allowance but Ronnie is aware that won't change anything, he has a better idea. Rhona returns to Emmerdale and builds up the courage to walk back into Smithy Cottage. Adam and Vanessa run into each other in the shop and head back to Tug Ghyll with some beers. Rhona is terrified to see Pierce standing in the living room. Pierce asks Rhona where she's been but Rhona orders him out of the house. Instead, Pierce sits down and begins to talk about Rhona and Paddy's kiss. Pierce insists they need to get going soon for the honeymoon, he's already packed for her. Rhona shouts at Pierce to get out again but Pierce tells her he lives here so she can't make him leave. Rhona threatens to call the police and dials the number but Pierce takes the phone from her. Lisa is delighted that Zak is now officially Kyle's legal guardian. She and Kerry are surprised to learn Lydia is the new factory cleaner and are pleased when Lydia hands over the missing CD. Marlon attempts to make pizzas with April and Leo but April ends up throwing the dough at Marlon. Rhona appears at Tall Trees Cottage to collect Leo. Marlon suspects something isn't right and asks her what happened. Rhona tries to explain what happened last night but doesn't go through with it. Adam and Vanessa play video games and down shots at Tug Ghyll. Victoria regrets what she said to Adam and drunkenly tells Rebecca she won't meet anyone she loves more. Jai takes Nell for a drink in The Woolpack, adamant he can't leave her alone in town. Jai tells Nell he trusts her and suggests she come and work for him at the factory. He offers to pay for her to stay at the B&B for a few weeks and can take it out her wages. Nell questions what he'll want in return. Jai insists he want nothing, he wants to keep her safe like he couldn't do with Holly so Nell accepts. Adam kisses Vanessa but she pushes him off, causing embarrassed Adam to walk out. After reading Leo a bedtime story, Rhona sits on the stairs and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *SOIT Officer - Gaynor Barrett Locations *Sexual Assault Referral Centre *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, kitchen, living room, Leo's bedroom, upstairs hallway and stair case *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,010,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes